The present invention relates to a surgical device. More specifically, the invention relates to devices for retraction of an incision or natural bodily opening during surgery and for protecting the edges of incisions from infection or tumour seeding during surgery.
Wound Retraction
Adequate anatomical exposure is required in modem surgical procedures to allow procedures to be safely and effectively performed. Anatomical exposure is achieved by separating the walls of a natural orifice or spreading apart the margins of a surgical incision. A difficult surgical procedure can be simplified by adequate retraction whereas a relatively simple procedure can be made more difficult or even dangerous by the lack of adequate retraction. Exposure is maximised with correct incision placement and well directed retraction.
Retraction can be achieved in several different ways. The most common method of surgical wound retraction is by the use of hand held retractors. These may be made of metal or thermoplastics and allow an operator to apply a retraction force to the wound edges. They are disposable or reusable and come in a variety of shapes and sizes to satisfy the requirements of different surgical procedures.
Another type of retractor are Frame mounted retractor devices are also known. Such devices consist of a rigid circular or horseshoe-shaped frame on which multiple, detachable and movable paddle retractors are attached. The device may be mounted to an operating table to provide secure anchorage. Retraction may be applied in required directions. Typically such retractors are made of stainless steel to facilitate cleaning and sterilisation for reuse. Some of the more complex retractors need to be taken apart before sterilisation and reassembled before use. These devices always apply retraction at a fewspecific locations on the wound. This is a disadvantage of such devices as it can lead to regional ischaemia on parts the wound edge.
A wound retractor and protector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,644 (Crook). This device consists of an open-ended sleeve of polymeric material with a flexible ring at each end. One ring is inserted into the incision and the sleeve is manually rolled up around the other ring to apply tension to the polymeric material to achieve retraction. The device is often difficult to use because of the manual dexterity required, especially when the surgeons hands are wet. In addition, the device is incrementally adjustable. This restricts the efficiency of the device across all abdominal wall thicknesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,179 (Williamson IV) describes a device having an elastomeric sealing element and a tubing conduit. The device protects the edges of the wound from contamination. However, the device is specifically for laparoscopic instruments and is not suitable for hand assisted surgery because the wound opening is not sufficiently retracted.
WO-A-96/36283 (Mollenauer) describes a trocar device for retracting and sealing an incision and providing a sealed access port for surgical instruments. Whilst this incision and providing a sealed access port for surgical instruments. Whilst this device provides both retraction and protection to the wound edge is not suitable for use in hand assisted surgery due to size limitations. The device retarcts and protects due to the inflation of one or one or more balloons and because these close the lumen when inflated it is not possible to visulaise the contents of the abdomen through the device.
WO-A-98/48724 discloses a device for use in hand assisted laparoscopic surgery. The device has a wound retractor/protector component and a component for sealing around the wrist of the surgeon. The wound protector component consists of an inner ring and two outer inflatable doughnut-shaped rings mounted vertically on top of another. The inner and outer rings are linked by an elastomeric sleeve. Inflation of the two outer rings causes retraction of the elastomeric sleeve. This device provides wound retraction and protection but it is not suitable for device has a large vertical profile due to the outer rings. This restructs reach into the incision and extends the fulcrum of any instruments used in such a way that their effective reach and breath of lateral movement would be severely restricted.
Wound Protection
The sides of an open wound are susceptible to infection and cross contamination if they are touched by contaminated material such as body parts or fluids as they pass through the opening of a wound. Serious problems can also result from cancerous material coming into contact with the wound edge. It is well known that cancerous cells may become seeded in wound areas, especially at trocar sites.
To avoid such problems great care is taken to protect the edges of an incision using drapes that are impervious to liquids. An incision liner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,692 (Creager). This linear comprises a sheet of polymeric material. The sheet has a hole cut out in the centre and the edges of the hole are reinforced using a semi-rigid ring. This ring can be inserted into the incision allowing a surgical procedure to proceed through the ring while the material attached to the ring protects the edges of the incision from contaminants in the wound site. These device marketed as “Steridrape” by 3M Corporation and comes in a variety of sizes for different wound sizes. However such devices do not adequately retract an incision.
In general known devices are of either complex construction, do not effectively seal a wound and/or are difficult to operate.
There is therefore a need for an improved surgical device that will overcome at least some of these problems.